Quemarse bajo cero
by Alcang
Summary: Hay momentos en los que siente que Marth es simplemente inalcanzable. Demasiado frío. Ike no entiende cómo alguien puede darte el mejor sexo de tu vida y luego ignorarte como si nada hubiera pasado. Concurso comunidad The prince and the Mercenary


Para el concurso de la comunidad The Prince and the Mercenary.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de SSBB ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Ike piensa, lo hace mucho últimamente. Está en la cama, desnudo, con un chico a su lado y está pensando.

Entonces el peso a su lado se mueve y en la cama ahora sólo está él porque el mencionado chico ya está buscando sus ropas para vestirse. Lo mira ponerse la camisa y abrocharse el cinturón, también ve cómo se viste con la máscara de frialdad que nada tiene que ver con la expresión de unos momentos, cuando lo vio alcanzar el orgasmo.

No entiende cómo alguien puede darte el mejor sexo de tu vida y luego seguir tan campante, como si nada hubiera pasado. En eso piensa. Sin embargo, se estaba acostumbrando.

Lo mira. Quiere preguntarle, pero sería demasiado, así que hace lo propio y le da la espalda, para comenzar a vestirse él. A intentarlo, y tratará de no recordar cómo esa misma ropa le era arrancada casi con rabia unas horas antes. Mientras que del otro lado de la habitación Marth lo observa de soslayo mientras termina de abrocharse la capa.

Quiere quedarse, pero sería imprudente.

Toma su espada y se marcha sin una mirada más.

* * *

Tres meses, tres meses en la misma rutina, un poco de pelea, algo más de sexo. Tres meses desde que un día sintió que explotaba y besó al llamado Príncipe de Altea, cuando lo derribó ese día, a horcajadas sobre él. Desde que estuvo a punto de separarse y fingir demencia, que un golpe lo había trastocado, desde que no pudo hacerlo porque encontró que Marth le devolvía el beso con igual intensidad y empezaban a rodar en el suelo de tierra, tocándose un poco más de lo que deberías tocar a alguien cuando estás al aire libre.

Está cansado. No del sexo, porque es genial y le gusta tenerlo así, en la noche. O en el día, junto a su cuerpo. Debajo o encima, qué más da. Sentirse todopoderoso cuando lo toca. Es sólo que ya no aguanta más la mirada indiferente, la forma en la que lo ignora después de haberse corrido a su lado, o cómo es él el único que le busca.

Empieza a sentirse como una niña, y se está cansando de eso también. Su humor está peor que siempre y todos se están dando cuenta, maldita sea.

Toma su espada y la empuña con fuerza. Quiere rebanar algo, alguien.

Quiere que su sangre se derrame, roja, espesa entre sus manos. Quiere hacerle gritar, que reaccione, que haga algo. Más allá de esa cara de póquer, expresión fría que no muestra nada, que no dice nada.

Lo odia.

Quiere arrancarle la piel y vestirse con ella.

Ike es fuego que arde, que quema. Sin embargo nunca se ha sentido capaz de derretir aquello que rodea a Marth.

* * *

Marth se apresura y salta para esquivar un ataque que, en particular, estaba destinado a dejarlo lisiado. Se estabiliza y mira sin mucha sorpresa el cráter dejado en el suelo producto del golpe.

Ike estaba irritado, sin duda.

Era el cuarto golpe del que se salva, por poco. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de contraatacar o recuperarse.

—Te reto a un duelo oficial —le había dicho. Se extrañó, pero las cosas así, que te tomaban sorpresa, eran la especialidad del mercenario. Aceptó, sabiendo que Ike iba en serio. No imaginando hasta qué punto.

Y se estaba empezando a molestar de verdad. Sus miradas se cruzaron y lo que vio en la de Ike le hizo ponerse en guardia una vez más. Listo para acabar con él esta vez.

Entonces pasa algo, demasiado rápido como para que el llamado príncipe pueda reaccionar. Ike suelta a Ragnell, y lo ve venir hacia él. No sabe lo que pasa hasta que siente el puño del mercenario incrustarse en su mandíbula. Para él todo es confuso a partir de allí.

Cuando a Link le pregunten más adelante por qué no intervino, no sabrá qué responder. Pero en este momento lo sabe. Por alguna razón siempre se ha sentido incómodo al observarlos. A ellos, cuando estaban juntos, la manera en la que peleaban, en la que se atacaban, no era como con los demás. La manera en la que se miraban entre sí.

Rodaban en el suelo, con rabia, luchando por el poder. No se podía distinguir bien entre el uno y el otro. La sangre salpicaba, tampoco se sabía de quién.

Cuando Marth recuerde lo que pasó no será capaz de verse a sí mismo sobre Ike, repartiendo puñetazos en su cara. —¿Era normal sentir que el aire se acaba cuando ve su sangre derramarse, pero sin poder detenerse de todas formas?—. Pero sí verá con claridad una sonrisa en el rostro del mercenario que lo desconcentra, que hace que le hierva la sangre. Sienten que agarran su cuello y entonces lo derriban. Ike tomó su lugar y trata de estrangularlo.

Genial.

Habían sido expulsados del campo. Alguien los estaba apartando. Pero él quería seguir golpeándolo. Forcejea un poco y luego no hace nada. Ike sigue sonriendo, sólo un poco, pero sigue haciéndolo y le enferma y está a punto de lanzarse contra él de nuevo pero se lo piensa. Su parte calculadora, su sangre real toma control de nuevo y decide que no tiene motivos para seguir con algo que ni siquiera sabe por qué comenzó en primer lugar.

Los brazos de Snake lo sujetan y Peach dice algo sobre la falta de clase mientras se atusa el pelo. No le importa. Se zafa del agarre del espía y se marcha. Hubiera sido una salida más dramática si no estuviera cojeando, pero eso tampoco importaba mucho.

La multitud se dispersa. Todos siguen preguntando qué pasó, pero Ike no dice nada, no ha movido la vista del punto en donde solía estar el príncipe de Altea.

—¡Ike, te estoy hablando! —reprocha Peach mirándolo con enfado. Era la única persona que conocía que podía poner esa cara de pocos amigos y aun así verse bonita—. ¿No piensas explicarnos?

—Lo siento princesa, pero no es un asunto que les concierna —Ella lo mira con sorpresa, pero lo deja estar. A él la sangre empieza a enfriársele y la cara a dolerle como el demonio, junto con algo más.

Maldice y escupe sangre que se le acumula en boca. Está empezando a arrepentirse. Sólo un poco, así que toma algo que brilla en el suelo y sigue el ejemplo de Marth, dirigiéndose a la mansión Smash, ignorando los reproches de Luigi por haberle hablado así a la princesa.

* * *

Apresura el paso hacia sus habitaciones a través del largo pasillo. Sabe que él viene detrás, sabe que simplemente no podía dejarlo irse en paz.

Las pisadas tras él no se detienen. Lowell por su lado, está de mal humor, pero tiene aún más curiosidad, porque sigue sin saber exactamente por qué le duele la pierna ahora mismo.

Se detiene y lo encara. Las heridas de Ike estaban empezando amoratarse. El labio partido y un ojo que definitivamente no solía estar morado. Su ropa desacomodada, sucia. Algo de sangre en ella. Verlo así le hace sentirse mucho mejor.

—¿Y bien? —comienza con hielo en su voz—. ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

Pero el otro no responde, sólo lo observa. Están a una distancia que unos llamarían prudencial. Ike prefiere llamarla ridícula, así que se acerca y tiende la mano, la diadema de Marth en ella.

Éste arruga el ceño y pasa la mano por su cabello instintivamente. No se había dado cuenta de que no la llevaba. Se la arrebata a Ike de la mano, mas no se la coloca. La pone en el bolsillo. No lo reconocería, pero no le gustaría tener al chico mirándolo mientras se la pone.

—No estaría mal un gracias —dice Ike con ironía, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta —refuta, mirándolo fijamente.

—Es que no creo que quieras saberlo.

Marth bufa con exasperación y Ike sabe que está perdiendo la paciencia. De nuevo, dos veces en un día. No estaba mal, pero se reprime las ganas de sonreír como un idiota de nuevo.

—Si pregunté es porque, en consecuencia, quiero saber, ¿no lo crees? —Le habla como a un niño de cinco años que no sabe por qué el cielo es azul. A Ike se le van las ganas de sonreír.

—Tenía ganas de meterte mano —responde entre dientes, el tono de ironía en la voz.

—Eso lo noté, la pregunta es por qué.

Pero no responde. Se cruza de brazos, se acerca un tanto más y lo inunda todo con su presencia. Marth siente las estúpidas ganas de terminar con la distancia, pero recuerda que está enfadado, y olvida un poco que él nunca ha iniciado ninguno de sus encuentros.

—Fue divertido, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué rayos?

—Verte perdiendo el control. Fue divertido –Y sonríe. Otra vez, como la quinta en el día y no es normal tomando en cuenta de quién se trataba. Marth lo mira de hito en hito, sin expresión, pero con unas ganas tremendas de arrugar el ceño.

Entonces se da media vuelta, listo para salir de ahí antes de comenzar otra pelea, pero Ike tiene que hacer la última estupidez del día y poner una mano en su hombro, deteniendo su salida. Un cuerpo que se pega a su espalda, interrumpiendo los pensamientos con sentido.

—No te vayas. –Escucha que susurra. Lo hace en su oído, algo calculado para hacer que cierre los ojos al contacto de su aliento con la piel.

—Me tienes harto, Ike, en serio.

—¿En serio? –Y una mano sujeta su pelo y hace que su cabeza se vaya hacia atrás. La humedad en cuello, los escalofríos cuando siente su lengua allí—. Porque yo nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

Y ahí, algo se activa, se enciende y Marth se voltea con brusquedad. Toma al chico frente a él por los hombros, lo empuja contra la pared. Ike siempre ha sido más fuerte que él por lo que está casi seguro de que éste no ha puesto ninguna resistencia.

Se acerca bastante, pega sus cuerpos, pero no lo suficiente como para no colar una mano y desabrochar el cinturón marrón de su traje. Se besan.

La lengua muy adentro de la boca contraria, que se encuentra con la otra y se restriega contra ella. La humedad, la sensación familiar de la dureza en el pantalón, de sentirse en la cima en los brazos del otro.

Los dedos que se entierran en la piel, el calor que aumenta a medida que el beso deja de serlo para convertirse en lucha. De esas en las que te enfrentas con tu rival más grande y sólo deseas tomar el control, a base de lo que sea.

Ambos siguen algo resentidos por los golpes de hoy, haciendo que el contacto sea más brusco de la cuenta. Se arañan, se muerden, se vuelven algo incoherente que sólo tiene sentido si eres uno de ellos.

La ropa sobra y caminan a trompicones hacia la habitación más cercana. No había cama en ella. No es como si hubieran podido alcanzarla de todas formas porque el deseo les apresura y yacen en el piso, dejan de ser ellos y son alguien más. O a lo mejor ellos mismos, pero sin fachadas de por medio, sólo brazos y piernas que se enredan y se tocan. Saliva que se mezcla.

* * *

Marth sabe que siente algo por Ike. Algo a lo que no está dispuesto a dar un nombre, porque sabe que una vez que lo haga ya no habrá marcha atrás. Algo que hace que pierda el control y que sus más bajos instintos tomen el mando. Ya sea luchando, ya sea en la cama.

Un algo que lo domina, y la verdad es que no está muy seguro de querer dejar de sentirlo, porque le recuerda que está vivo cuando la sangre bajo la piel empieza a correr con rapidez.

Mientras, Ike no está enterado de nada. Suelen molestarle las formas frías de Marth. Pero sabe que es así con todo el mundo. Está empezando a apreciar ser el único capaz de ver expresión en ese rostro, aunque sea de vez en cuando, sólo en la intimidad que te da el compartir las sábanas con alguien.

—Básicamente querías verme molesto —susurra el príncipe, ahí en el suelo, echado boca arriba, sin pensar realmente por primera vez—. Qué maduro de tu parte.

—No. Yo… —Pero se corta. Marth no es capaz de sacarle ninguna otra palabra al respecto. Al final termina quedándose sin saber, pero ha decidido que Greil se estaba volviendo loco, punto. Llevándose algo de su propia cordura de paso.

* * *

Nueve. Nueve meses en la misma rutina. Pelea, algo de sexo. Un poco más de lo último, pero menos que antes. Los problemas están jodiendo Altea y Marth está con manos atadas, preocupado.

Más cerrado que de costumbre con todos. Descargando más que nunca sus frustraciones con Ike.

Y seis meses desde que decidió que el príncipe era simplemente demasiado bastardo como para cambiar algo en él. Era el chico que te daba la mejor mamada de tu vida un momento, y que se dedicaba a ignorarte al otro mientras preparaba planes para ayudar a su pueblo.

Seis meses desde que en contadas ocasiones, al príncipe le es imposible conciliar el sueño, en vez de marcharse a su habitación, se queda con él. No pide permiso para hacerlo, sólo se acerca más, mucho más y deja que la mano de Ike se pierda en su cabello, mientras él se pierde en las sensaciones.

* * *

_Y eso fue todo. Usé eso de la mansión Smash, que no sé quién se habrá ocurrido en primer lugar, pero es una idea genial para justificar muchas cosas (?). También me inventé eso de que los botan del field, espero que no moleste a nadie. Agradecimientos para la bitch de mi beta (L)._

_Y nada. Cualquier cosa, comentario._


End file.
